Never Say Never
by MarisaStories
Summary: What do you think the world would be if there were no Hunger Games? Well, Peeta Mellark had a normal life. Until one day, his parents sent him to a high school called Panem High. Peeta's world turned upside down as he met three popular boys. They were Gale Hawthorne, Cato Hadley and Finnick Odair. Will Peeta find romance in his new high school or will he have a hard time?
1. Chapter 1 - Panem High

**Important message!**

****Well, this is my first time writing a fanfiction. So, if you have any problems with it or if you want to give me a compliment, **PM **me!

**(This line also means it will continue!)**

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

Panem High. After all I've been through, my parents sent me to Panem High. I sigh, as the memories of my old school came back rushing into my mind. For some unknown reason, I've already missed my old school. My friends. My dear, sweet, caring and loving friends that supported me through hard times. And I've let them down. How? By moving to a new school called Panem High. As I stand there, shaking, Panem High awaits.

Let me introduce myself. My name is Peeta Mellark and I've left my old school behind. And a new school awaits, and that school is called Panem High. Yes, Panem High. The name of the school itself sounds weird. I shrug my shoulders, as I step inside Panem High.

Panem High isn't so bad. As I was standing inside the school right now, I gasp. In the inside of Panem High, it just looks so beautiful and modern. A fountain is in the middle of the hallway and stairs lead behind the fountain. I looked around, seeing people talking. Some of them point towards me and some of them whispered. I didn't quite care about the people. I was obsessed with the beauty of the school itself.

I head up the stairs, to where my locker awaits me. If I remember correctly, it was Locker No. 145. A smile appears on my face as I finally found my locker. I noticed that a girl was busy with her own locker. Judging by her looks, she looks normal enough. So, I managed to say "Hi" to her.

She looks up at me with a smile. I blushed. She has dark hair and grey eyes. She looks beautiful. I wonder whether she has any friends.

"Hey there, are you the new kid the school's been talking about?"

After hearing her say that, I was quite shock. Did everyone know that I'm going to attend Panem High? That's just surprising.

"Well then? Are you the new kid?"

I snap out of my thoughts. I nod at her in agreement.

She smiles. "Well, new kid. My name's Katniss Everdeen."

Katniss Everdeen, huh?

"My name's Peeta Mellark." I say as a smile appears on my face.

"Peeta Mellark? Isn't that the name of a bread?" Katniss giggles.

I blush, as it was true. "Y-Yeah, it is... Oh, and my brothers Rye and Weet are named after bread too!"

"That's strange, but funny." Katniss looks confused at first, but then she laughs it off.

I smile at her. She's going to be my first friend in this school.

Then someone's voice appears out of no where.

* * *

**Gale's POV**

I was searching through the hallways of Panem High for my best friend, Katniss Everdeen. Katniss have been one of my best friends since I found her poking at one of my traps.

I went up the stairs, straight to where her locker is. A smile appears on my face as I finally found her.

"Hey, Catnip!" I called out for her as I approach near her.

"Hey, Gale!"

I pause for a moment as I saw a boy next to her. I found myself staring at this boy, for he was the cutest boy in the whole school. More cuter than Martyn Faye!

I studied his face, examining it. He has bright blue eyes, well not that bright and has blonde hair. I felt like I just want to hug him tightly like he was my very own teddy bear. Well, I can't do that in public, apparently.

The boy looked up at me and smiled.

God, he was adorable.

I smiled back and my eyes no focus on Katniss.

"Who's that? I've never seen him before in this school."

Katniss giggles. "He's the new kid the school's been talking about. His name is Peeta Mellark."

Aww, even his name sounds adorable to me.

"Nice to meet you, Mr Mellark." I bow as I look up and found the boy was giggling.

"Oh, don't bow for me! I'm not a king!" Peeta was wiping the tears away.

I chuckled too. I admit he was kind of cute.

"Now, shall we all go to class?" Katniss asked.

"Sure!" Peeta replied. "But.. I don't know the way to the class.."

"Don't worry, Peeta. I'll show you the way." I said while offering him my hand. "Hold my hand, and you'll be alright."

Peeta blushed. I only smiled. Peeta gets his books out of his locker and holds my hand.

"Peeta, you remind me of Katniss's sister, Prim." I said.

Peeta instantly blushed. I laughed. After that, we were off to the classroom.

Not until Peeta met two new people.


	2. Chapter 2 - Jealousy

**Important message!**

Okay, I completely messed up on the last chapter. "My eyes now focus on Katniss". Damn it, I'm really embarrassed that I made that tiny little mistake.

But anyways, here you are guys!

* * *

**Cato's POV**

I stare at the classroom door. I've been waiting for my best friend, Clove, to arrive. Clove was my friend ever since I met her during kindergarten. Clove has always been there for me and she has supported me through hard times, too. She has always been my best friend. She is, and she will always be.

As people pass the door, I sigh. I didn't care about other people, what they say about me. I just cared about Clove. Also, I really want to graduate quickly. I want to get out of this godforsaken place. Even though it's beautiful, it bores me. If I've already graduated, I'd be at home right now, with Clove, playing some video games with her. Hey, Marvel and Glimmer can also join us whenever they like.

I kept staring at the classroom door, as different people pass by. Not until this fine specimen caught my eye.

Gale Hawthorne and his friend, Katniss Everdeen walked through the door. I noticed that someone was holding Gale's hand. It was the new kid.

I blushed as I stare at his face.

He looks adorable.

He has blue eyes just like mine. But mine are baby blue. He also has blonde hair, just like mine. But his is a little ashy.

Suddenly, I saw him holding tightly onto Gale's hand as people stare at him. I felt something inside me. I felt like I want to pull the new kid away from Gale. I feel like I want to yell at him at say he's mine.

But I can't do that in public.

Is this what people call Jealousy?

I shake my head, as the new kid chooses to sit beside me. More or less, sit next to Gale.

I knew that, Gale was my main enemy. I knew he was going to stop me from getting to him. You know why? Because people knew that I was a bully.

A cold-hearted bully.

And there is another person that will do anything to stop me from getting to my main target.

And that person is...

Finnick Odair.

* * *

**Finnick's POV**

As I reached the classroom door, I noticed that no one was staring at me right now. I felt left behind.

I noticed that they were pointing and whispering at someone.

And that someone, is apparently the new kid.

I sigh as I went to sit down. I noticed that Cato Hadley was staring at me. But not the normal stares he gives, but his eyes was full of anger today.

Woah, what did I do now?

Cato then faces Gale, who is now busily chatting with the new kid.

I pause for a moment, thinking about why was he looking at me then Gale...

Could this be?

Could this be that... Cato Hadley, the school bully, was jealous?

A smile appears on my face as I knew that this school year, was going to be a fun year. My eyes now focus on the new kid. Hmm, he's kind of cute. Reminds me of Anna, my little sister. But he has blonde hair and blue eyes, so yeah.

I kept staring at the new kid until footsteps can be heard outside the classroom. The whole classroom fell silent as a woman came in the classroom.

Huh.. Mrs Coin Huflin. The same teacher I got last year.

"Hello there, fellow students. I'm you're History teacher, Mrs Coin Huflin. Please call me Mrs Coin and not just Coin. I'll also be teaching you History class and Spanish class." Mrs Coin says.

Just before she was about the begin teaching us history, she paused.

"I heard a new student has moved to Panem High." Mrs Coin looked around the classroom, wanting to see the new student's face. "May the new student come up here and introduce himself or herself?"

Then, a boy stood up. It was the boy infront of me. The boy looks quite scared.

The boy went up and stood beside Mrs Coin. He gulped.

"Um.. My name's P-Peeta Mellark."

Peeta Mellark? What a nice name, indeed.

Mrs Coin nodded. "Well, Peeta. You may sit down. That's all we want to know."

Peeta nodded as he quickly went back to his seat.

I smiled.

Well, Peeta Mellark. You're going to have a fun high school year this year.

And so, Mrs Coin started to teach us the history of Panem.

* * *

**~X~**

**Peeta's POV**

After Mrs Coin told us the history of Panem, we had Gym class next.

Oh, great. Gym class. I had hated Gym class. Every time I fail or suck at something, people will laugh at me. And that is really embarrassing to be laughed at.

Our teacher is Mr. Haymitch. People say that he's a drunkard. Well, I didn't quite mind if my own teacher is a drunkard. At least, he doesn't really care if we fail at sports or anything. Not like the other teachers. And not like the teachers at my old school. My old school really cared about high grades and sports and everything. Well, I guess this school year isn't that bad.

I was looking around the gym, well it's not that big. I went straight to the locker room to change my clothes. When I stepped inside, I blushed. Gale Hawthorne was shirtless right now. Gale looked up at me and smiled. God, I loved that smile of his.

I went to my locker beside his. I noticed that he was not looking at me but at the person who's at the door right now.

Gale now looked at me.

"Hey Peeta.."

"Yeah?"

"Whatever you do, don't approach that kid who's at the door right now." Gale whispered.

"Why?"

"Coz' he's the school bully."

I gulped. The school bully? I used to be bullied at my old school. But, I guess it stopped. My eyes now focus on the bully. He has blonde hair like mine and also he looks really strong. I was shaking with fear.

"Peeta?"

I turned to Gale.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you from the bully."

I blushed. Protect me?

"And if you want to know his name, his name is Cato Hadley."

"Cato.. H-Hadley?" I stuttered.

Gale nod. Meaning, "Yes".

Cato went to his locker to change his clothes. I kept staring at him. He took off his clothes. And for some unknown reason, my face went red. He was muscular indeed. Then Gale was waving his hand infront of me.

"Yoohoo? Peeta?"

"Oh, uh. Sorry Gale..."

Gale chuckled. "It's okay, I forgive you. See you at the gym." Gale stand up and went outside to Mr Haymitch.

I turned to my locker to change my clothes. I took off my shirt but I didn't notice someone was staring at me.

I felt someone pushed me to my locker. I cried for help. I opened my eyes to see that it was Cato.

The school bully.

I tried to get out of his grasp, but can't. He was too strong.

"Listen, Mellark. Whatever you do, don't get too close with Gale." Cato said.

I was quite shocked. "W-Why not?"

Cato sighed. He kept quiet for awhile.

I opened my mouth to say something but Cato had already pushed his lips against mine. Cato was kissing me. I was shocked but that didn't make me stop. I tried to push him away but he was too strong. But for some reason, I really liked this. Cato slipped his tongue in. A moan releases my mouth. I bet at that time, my face was covered in blush. Then, Cato releases.

"Mellark, I kind of like you.." Cato said staring into my eyes.

That made me blush more. "L-Like me?"

Cato nodded. "I want you to stay away from Gale and also the boy who's sitting behind you. They'll do anything to stop me from getting to you. My main target."

Scared, I quickly nod. Cato smiled. "Good." He turns to change his clothes. After that, he left the room. I was there alone.

I was shaking and I quickly drop to my knees. Cato Hadley, the school bully.. Actually likes me?

For some reason, tears began to fill my eyes. I didn't know why, but I burst into tears. If I avoid Gale, then our relationship might fall apart. If I don't listen to Cato, then he'll bully me for the rest of my life.

What should I do?...

But, I didn't know. That there was another person watching me.

And that person was.. Finnick Odair.


	3. Chapter 3 - Hope

**Important message!**

Well, I've now continued to the third chapter of Never Say Never.

Well, follow and favourite me!

* * *

**Finnick's POV**

After watching the school bully himself kissing the new student, I felt something inside me. Was this how Jealousy felt like? Was this how the girls at school felt like whenever I was with Anna? Anna, my girlfriend and soon to be future wife? I don't think that's going to happen because I've now have feelings towards this new student. This new student that makes me feel all weird. Whenever I see him smiling, laughing with Katniss and Gale, my heart skips a beat. I knew that from now on I wanted to stop Cato from hurting him. I wanted to protect him from anything that's dangerous. Like Cato. I now know this feeling. And the feeling inside me is that... I love Peeta Mellark.

"Listen, Mellark. I kind of like you..."

My heart broke when Cato said that. He was going to be an enemy. He was going to stop me from getting to my future husband. And to top it all off, Gale might have had a crush on him.

"I want you to stay away from Gale and the boy that sits behind you, alright?"

I saw Peeta nodding. I didn't like seeing my future husband scared. No one to protect him. After that, Cato let him go and head to his locker. He quickly change his clothes and went to the door. I quickly hide, not wanting him to see me. I didn't want to end up like all the other kids. I didn't want to end up getting punched in the face. I didn't want to damage my beautiful face. No, I didn't want that to happen.

I stepped inside the locker room, to see Peeta on his knees, crying. I didn't like seeing my Peeta crying. I sat down beside him.

"Hey, Peeta."

Peeta looks up. He must've thought I was Gale because he stopped crying. Now seeing, who I actually was, he stepped back.

"I-It's okay, Peeta. I'm not a friend of Cato's."

"Y-You're not?" He was shaking in fear.

I nod. Right, I'm not a friend of his. More like a soon to be enemy.

"D-Did you saw him.. kiss me?" Peeta was looking up at me, hoping that I didn't see the kiss.

"Sadly, yes I did."

Tears began to roll down his cheek.

"Peeta.. I-I.."

"W-What?" His voice was trembling. "I know that it's not going to be okay! Cato will do anything to s-stop me from getting to Gale! And also.. Katniss!"

I just sat there, listening to him.

"A-And you already know about the kiss! G-Go on! G-Go on and tell everybody!" Peeta's voice was shaky. I sigh.

Then, without thinking twice, I force my lips against his. He must have been shock, because he was struggling to get out of my grip. He tried to push me away. But, just like Cato, I was strong. I was like a brick house. I slipped my tongue in. That made Peeta moan.

God, he's so sexy.

Then I let go. It looks like Peeta wanted more. But, I can't. Not in public.

Peeta had stopped crying. "W-Why did you kiss me?"

"To make you shut up.. And also.." I look the other way. Obviously trying not to make eye contact with him.

"A-A-And?"

"I might have a boy crush on you.."

Peeta looks scared. I know why.

"Peeta, I.. I'm going to try and protect you.. from Cato."

Peeta gulps. "R-Really?"

I nod. I know that he's going to trust me.

"Peeta.. I.. I think I love you." I say while playing with his hair. This made his face go red. Red with blush.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah... Peeta. I swear I'm going to protect you.."

"T-That's a promise?"

"Yep.. promise."

After confessing my love to Peeta Mellark, I stand up and hold out my hand. He hold out his as I help him stand up. I reach into my pocket taking out a tissue. I help him wipe his face. I don't want people questioning him what happened.

Then we went outside to the gym, keeping our distance. We obviously don't want Cato to see Peeta and me holding hands.

* * *

**Gale's POV**

After school, I accompanied Katniss home. Her home was near mine, so after school we always go home together. Also, I was always welcomed into her home. People always say that we look alike, me and Katniss. Dark hair and grey eyes. She's like my sister.

I sigh, as I remember Peeta. I felt like he and I were going to be close friends. Well, not close friends. But, something else. Like.. like.. love, perhaps? Katniss must've saw the look on my face because she asks me questions.

"Gale, why do you look so down?" She asked.

I must've have not answered her, because she repeated the same question.

"Gale, what's wrong?"

"Oh.. it's nothing. It's just.."

"It's about Peeta, isn't it?" Katniss asked.

I stopped walking. I stood there, loss at words. Then finally, I nodded.

"Gale.. do you have a crush on him?" Katniss smiles.

Wow, she's good.

"Yeah, kind of. But.. I don't know whether he's gay or not."

"Oh, I don't know.. well I think he is."

I look up. Katniss was smiling.

"How do you know?"

"Well, do you saw the look on his face when he held you're hand? He was blushing."

This made me blush a little. "Really?"

Katniss nodded. Wow, Katniss is really good at cheering up people.

"You should talk to him tomorrow. Tomorrow's Saturday."

"But, I don't know where he lives.."

"I know. He works at a bakery nearby."

A smile appears on my face. "Really?"

"Yep, I know the way."

I hug Katniss and she hugs me back. I really can count on my best friend!

"C'mon, let's go home already."

I nod, as I followed her back home.

I can't wait for tomorrow.

And that is,

I'm going to confess my love to Peeta Mellark.


	4. Chapter 4 - Which one?

**Important message!**

This is the fourth chapter of Never Say Never! Guys, I don't know when if I'll continue writing this story. I've got a shit load of work to do at school. And I just hate it! Well, here you are guys, chapter 4!

* * *

**Cato's POV**

After what had happened at school, I can't forget about the kiss that happened between me and Peeta. It kept rewinding again and again and again. I can't forget the hatred in his eyes when I let go. I felt like he hates me for sure after what had happened. I wish that he will soon forgive me for my actions. I was careless. I just wanted to let it out. Now, I'm sure that Peeta won't choose me. He'll choose either Finnick Odair or Gale Hawthorne. They're not cold-hearted, they're not even cruel. They're nice people who'll do anything to cheer you up. While me, I'm nothing. I'm just a bully that has no heart. I'm just a bully that wants attention from people. I'm just an attention-seeker. But, my friend Clove doesn't think of me that way. She says that even though I'm cold-hearted on the outside, she has seen the inside of me. When we were little, Clove says that I was the one who stood up for her when she was being bullied. She says that I'm the one that took all the blame when it was actually her fault. I smiled at the thought of that. Clove really can cheer me up sometimes. And that's why, she's my best friend.

I was at home, not wanting to go out and wander about. My father was at war right now and my mother was really ill. So, I'm pretty much stuck here. Not until my mother called for me.

"Cato!" She called out.

I ran up the stairs, through the hallway and straight into my mother's room. She was sitting on her bed, looking at me.

"What is it, mom?" I said while taking a deep breath.

"I'm hungry. Could you go buy me some bread at the bakery?" She said while she reached for her purse on the bedside table.

"S-Sure." I hold out my hand as she gave me some money.

"Oh, and Cato. I want some cheesebuns, alright? You can buy some bread too, if you want." My mother said while smiling at me.

I nod as I say goodbye to her.

I went to my room to change into my everyday outfit, which were just a white shirt, jacket and some blue jeans. I put on my shoes. I head out into the world in search of the bakery.

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

****It was a normal day, I was working in the bakery with my brothers, Rye and Weet. My father and I was in charge of the dough. Rye and Weet were in charge of baking the bread. My mother was usually in charge of the register, but she took a break today. So I was in charge of the register today. Working at the register was really boring. Waiting for the customers to appear and taking their orders. But, today there were no customers it seems.

I yawned as I rub my eyes. I was tired from doing my homework last night. Man, teachers always give us alot of homework.

"Peeta, you okay?" My father called from the kitchen.

"Y-Yeah!" I yelled back.

Then, Rye appeared at the kitchen door. He was smiling at me.

"Don't dose off, little brother. Or not, mum's going to be angry at you." Rye was grinning at me.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Rye." I replied.

"Oh, look there's a customer." Rye looked up at the door. Soon, he went back to the kitchen.

I looked up at the door as a smile appeared on my face. It was Gale Hawthorne. I waved as he waved back. Katniss was beside him but soon she left. Hmm, I wonder why?

Gale went inside the bakery. He was wearing a white shirt and tight black pants. Wow, he looks sexy.

"Hey there, Peeta." Gale said, smiling.

"Hey." I replied.

"I never knew you worked in a bakery." Gale said while looking around.

I chuckled. "Hahah, yeah."

Then the room felt silent. Gale was staring at me, a smile on his face. Then, he broke the silence.

"Hey, Peeta. Can I talk to you for a second?"

I looked confused at first, but then I nod. I asked Weet to take cover at the register. I lead Gale up the stairs, to my bedroom. I had a bedroom all alone, since I wanted my privacy. So, Rye and Weet had to sure a room together.

Gale closed the door and locked it. I was confused. Why would he lock the door? Then Gale's face turned into a serious face.

"Peeta, I want to tell you something.." Gale said as he approached me and sat beside me on the bed.

"What is it, Gale?" I said while smiling at him. It wasn't long before the smile turned upside down.

"Peeta. Ever since Katniss introduced me to you, I felt butterflies in my stomach. Peeta..."

Oh no, don't tell me.

"Peeta, I like you and.. I want to take this relationship further."

I gulped. "Further? L-Like?"

"Like boyfriends." Gale's face looked serious it made me scared.

"G-Gale.. I-I.." I was loss. What would Finnick say? Would it break his heart?

Gale was looking at me. What would happen if I say no? Should I tell Gale about Cato?

"Peeta, it's okay if you don't want to take it to the next level. I understand."

"G-Gale, it's not that.. it's just.."

Gale stood up and head to the door. No. No. Gale, don't leave. I stand up and ran to him. I took his hand.

Gale was surprised at first. He pauses for a moment, looking at me. Staring at me. I didn't realise that I was crying. Gale sigh, as he wipes my tears.

"Peeta, I.."

"Gale, it's not you're fault. I-It's just.. Cato.."

"What about him? Did he do something to you?" Gale was holding my hand tightly. I knew he was worried about me.

"H-He.. how should I say this..." I can feel myself shaking. I was scared.

"Peeta, tell me.."

I took a deep breath and let it out.

"W-When I-I was in the locker room.. he kissed me."

I looked up at Gale. I stare into his eyes. I can tell that his angry right now.

"H-He said.. that I-I need to stay away from you and.. Finnick."

Then Gale hugged me. He hugged me tightly.

"I always wanted to hug you." Gale leaned closer.

I looked up at Gale. He was smiling.

"Peeta. I'm sorry for not being able to protect you at that time." Gale's voice was shaky. Then, a tear rolled down his cheek. I wiped it off.

"Gale.."

Then without thinking, I pressed my lips against Gale's. His lips were soft, not like Cato's nor Finnick's. It was soft. A moan releases my mouth as Gale squeezes my butt.

"Mmmmrh" Another moan releases.

"Peeta." Gale says after we let go.

"I love you."

"I-I love you too." I say while I rest my head on his chest.

* * *

**Cato's POV**

I had finally found the bakery. I stepped inside, looking around the bakery with my blue eyes. Ahh, I just loved the smell of bread. I head to the register but something else caught my eye. There were stairs leading up to what seems the bathroom and bedroom. At one of the door, I saw Gale Hawthorne coming out. I quickly turn, not wanting Gale to recognize me. Gale went to the person at the counter.

"Thanks for letting me see Peeta." Gale said, smiling at the person.

"You're welcome." The boy said as Gale went to the door and left.

I felt like I wanted to burst into tears. Did Gale just see Peeta? What did he do in his bedroom? Did they had sex? My mind asked me so many questions till' I didn't hear someone calling out for me. It was the person at the counter.

"Mister? Do you want to buy something?" The boy asked.

I remembered that my mother wanted some cheesebuns, so I nodded and approached the counter.

"Any cheesebuns left?" I asked.

"Yeah, wait a minute." The boy went back to the kitchen.

I was looking at the samples. They look really delicious. So, when the boy came back with the cheesebuns I pointed at one of the bread.

"Can I try this?" I asked.

The boy nodded as he took out the piece of bread I pointed at. He gave me the bread. I took it as I gobbled it up. It was delicious.

"Who made this?" I asked.

"Oh, my little brother made it."

"Can I know who's you're brother?"

"Oh, you probably know him if you go to Panem High. His name's Peeta Mellark."

I paused for a moment. Did Peeta work in a bakery? So, he's a baker.

"Can I see him?" I asked. The boy nodded. "Oh, and I want the bread I tried just now please."

The boy nodded and told me that Peeta was at his room. Well, then, let's see whether they really had sex.

I took a deep breath as I knock on Peeta's door. Peeta opened it and seemed surprised to see me. Before he could respond, I let myself in. I looked around his bedroom. It was quite small. Peeta approached me, but before he could do anything I grab a hold of him and pushed him to the bed. I walked to the door and locked it. There, he won't get out now. Peeta got up and tackled me, which caused me to fall on the ground. Wow, he's quite strong for a baker.

"W-What are you doing in here?"

"I just want to see you.

"Well, I don't want to see you!" Peeta yelled at me. I can see the hatred in his eyes.

I sigh. Now let me try to convince him that I really love him.

"Peeta, I'm sorry."

"Oh, you want to apologize now!? Well, nope, it's not going to happen because I don't forgive you at all!"

I took a deep breath.

"Peeta, there's something I want to tell you.." I stare into his eyes. I realized he was about to cry. It hurts to see my baker boy crying.

"Peeta, I'm sorry for what I did to you back in the locker room. I just.. I didn't want to lose you."

Peeta was silent. This is my chance to keep going.

"I don't know why, but it seems that I kind of like you.. and I.. I.."

Then something happened, Peeta kissed me on the lips. I was shocked. I thought he hated me. I thought he'll hate me for the rest of my life.

But it turns out that I was wrong.


	5. Chapter 5 - I Choose

**Important message!**

Here is Chapter 5. Guys, I want to tell you that I'm going on a break, so I won't be publishing shit until next Monday. So yeah, I hope you guys will look forward to Chapter 6!

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

After my encounter with Cato, I felt that I had a soft spot for him somewhere inside me. I don't know why and I don't even know how, but I feel like I wanted to know more about Cato. I now know how Cato felt when people whisper around him.

I'm not going to judge Cato by his looks now. I've already decided. Even though he can be cold-hearted in the inside, I found out that he was actually a nice guy in the inside. Just like what Clove told me. Apparently, I had met Cato's best friend, Clove.

But the problem is sometimes whenever I'm with Cato, Clove looks at me and keeps staring at me, evilly. I don't know why.

Now, all I have to do is to tell Gale and also tell Finnick.

I need to tell them all about Cato and they'll soon understand.

I hope.

* * *

**Finnick's POV**

I was in the classroom, working on my homework. I heard footsteps coming outside of the classroom. I looked up wondering if it was Peeta, but it turns out to be Gale. I took a deep breath and release it.

Gale looked at me and sat infront of me. Judging by his face, he looks like someone had broke his heart. And I wonder who that someone might be. For awhile, I was confused but then I figured it out. That someone was Peeta.

"Gale, what's wrong?" I ask him.

He shook his head. "It-It's Peeta. I don't even know what has got into him."

I nod in agreement.

"Why Cato? Why not me? Or you?"

I shook my head. I didn't even know why.

Gale sighs. He looks at me, giving me a frown.

"Well, let's just see who he'll choose."

Gale nods. After that, he helped me do my homework.

* * *

**~Flashback~**

**Peeta's POV**

I stare at Cato. I didn't even know why I suddenly kissed him. Cato was looking at me too. I bet he was surprised too. Cato opened his mouth to say something, but he quickly shut it. He didn't want to ruin the mood.

Then silence came. I hate silence. So, I decided to break it.

"C-Cato, I-Im sorry." I say, while standing up. But Cato got hold of my hand and pulled me closer to him. I blushed.

He played with my hair for awhile. I wanted to say something, but whenever I open my mouth, Cato says "Sshh."

"You know Peeta, you're adorable." Cato said, breaking the silence.

That made me blush more. Then, Cato hugged me tightly. I looked up, to see he was crying. Seeing Cato crying is just sad.

"Peeta, I want you to be mine.. I don't want you to go near Gale and Finnick ever again."

"B-But Cato.."

"No buts."

Cato got up and head towards the door. Before he could leave, he turned and smiled at me. "I gotta go. See you tomorrow, since tomorrow's a Sunday. You working at the bakery tomorrow?" He asked.

I nod. I never knew Cato could be possessive and caring at the same time. He went downstairs and got his buns as he left the bakery. I thought of Gale, who loved me too. I thought about Finnick, who also loved me. But which one should I choose? Well, I'll see tomorrow.

I hope tomorrow's going to be fine. I don't want to cause Finnick and Gale to hate me.

* * *

**Finnick's POV**

I woke up on a Sunday morning. It was early in the morning, so I thought I should go visit Peeta for awhile. I hadn't quite seen him a few days. I hope he's fine. I hope he doesn't run into Cato.

I looked around my bedroom. I lived alone since I broke up with Annie. I really missed her. Well, I hope the break-up was really worth it.

I showered and had my breakfast. I put on a t-shirt and some blue jeans as I head outside to the bakery.

**~x~**

I stepped in the bakery, finding Peeta and the counter about to dose off. I giggle as I approach him slowly, not wanting him to hear my footsteps. I'm already near him, so I took the chance to scare him.

"Bah!" I screamed as Peeta came to the real world, screaming.

"Ahhh!" Peeta stepped back.

I laughed. Peeta saw that it was just me, and he took a deep breath. He looked at me, frowning. But in the end, we were both laughing.

Peeta stopped laughing and he was looking at me with a serious face.

"Peeta, what's wrong? Did I scare you that bad?" I ask while wiping my tears away.

"Finnick, I want to talk to you." I noticed that Peeta wasn't looking at me, but looking behind me. There was someone at the door.

And that someone wasn't happy at all.

It was Cato.

I turned to Peeta again, nodding as he leads me up the stairs to the bedroom.

**~x~**

"What? Peeta! You can't do this to me and Gale!" I yelled at him after he explained why he was going with Cato and not us.

"I-I'm sorry, Finnick. B-But, I've already chose. And the person I chose was Cato Hadley." Peeta was about to burst into tears.

I was looking at Peeta. I can't believe he chose the school bully.

"No. I see, you're leaving Gale and me. Aren't you, Peeta?"

"What?! No! I-It's nothing like that! I-I.."

"Forget it, Peeta. I'm leaving." I stand up as I went to the door. I ran down the stairs and head out. Cato wasn't smiling or anything, he was just frowning.

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

I was sitting on my bed, staring out of my window. Now, I screwed up. I didn't know what to do. Finnick will sure tell Gale about my relationship with Cato. I knew that I was doomed.

I didn't notice someone was standing at my door.

"Hey."

I looked up to see it was Cato. Then, I burst into tears. Cato came and sit down beside me and he hugged me tightly. I hugged him back, never wanting to let go of his embrace. But it soon ended.

"What happened there?"

"I-I told Finnick.. about you and me." I say, looking out of the window.

"Peeta, you didn't have to tell them.. I didn't want them to hate on you."

"Well, now they are going to hate on me."

Cato sighs, as he moves closer to me, an arm over my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, babe. I didn't want to do this to you. I should have stayed quiet and not approached you that time."

I smiled. "Well, I'm glad you did."

Cato gave me a quick peck on the lips.

I sigh. "Now what are we going to do?"

"Y'know Peeta, I wouldn't mind if we have a foursome with Gale and Finnick."

I looked up at Cato. Was this true?

"Y-You wouldn't mind at all?"

"Well, yeah, I would be jealous if they get to touch you more during sex."

I blush. I was a virgin. I've never been touched sexually before by anyone.

"Oh, that reminds me, you're a virgin. Don't worry, I'll go slow." Cato said while smiling at me.

"Hey Cato. Can you accompany me tomorrow to see Gale and Finnick?"

"Why?"

"Well, I want to tell them that.. I changed my mind."

Cato only nods.

Well, my only hope is that they agree too.

To share my body.


End file.
